


Lies

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lies, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Silly, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Honey says he never lies. Mori knows the truth.





	Lies

“I never tell lies!” Honey says, patting his chest and grinning at his fellow members of the Host Club (successfully stopping an argument between Haru-chan and Tama-chan about a lie one of them told or something like that).

“What about when you told me you ate two cakes when I know she ate three, Mitsukuni?” Mori asks in his usual low tone, a smile twitching on his lips.

Honey laughs, running his fingers across Usa-chan’s soft fur and slumping against Mori, and he can’t hide the giggles as he says, “Okay, Takashi, maybe I lie about cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
